Making Memories
by Butterfly-Lady-Kisses
Summary: Set sometime after the "Original Songs" episode. It's not only the girls and guys from McKinley's Glee club who wants Kurt back. Karofsky, like a young puppy, pines for him too. Klaine,Klainofsky & Kurtofsky - a lot of lurve and smut
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay so this is my first time at writing a fanfic…be gentle with me...this story continues after the ep "Original Songs"- I don't want to rush through it and want to build the story up slowly..**

**..****Oh and disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

Since Kurt had left for Dalton, Dave Karofsky had taken to sitting near to the Glee kids table at lunch. He didn't want to arouse any suspicion amongst Azimio and the rest of the guys, so he always sat with his back to them in hopes to hear anything about the boy he drove out of McKinley.

This lunch time, the group of Jocks at Dave's table had their heads buried in a dirty magazine.

"Hey Karofsky, this girls jugs are bigger than your mums!" Azimio held up the magazine. Dave didn't look up and continued to pull his sandwich apart into tiny pieces with his fingers.

"Dave, are you alright?" Azimio dropped the magazine and the rest of the guys gathered around it like a pack of hyenas.

Azimio scooted his chair along and nudged Dave who bolted upright.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Dave said whilst tuning back into his own table.

"Where were you man? You were like on another planet or something. You okay?" Azimio said looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't feel that great. That's all. I'll catch you at practice later?" Dave stood up and picked up his tray.

Just as he stepped out from his table, he tripped on Arties rucksack that was tucked behind his wheelchair. It seemed to all happen in slow motion, but he still wasn't quick enough to stop his cup of un drunk water leaving his tray and spilling down Rachel Berry's thin peach and white poka-dot blouse. If he wasn't gay, he would have thought it as hot seeing her blouse go see through. He leant over and picked up the empty white plastic cup. The guys at his table wolf whistled at Rachel as she stood up in horror.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Before realising what Dave had said, the Glee kids, Azimio and the rest of the jocks looked up in disbelief. His cheeks started to turn a very dark shade of red.

"I mean… oops I tripped." a false smirk spread itself across his face. He then deliberately chucked his left over, picked apart, sandwich down Arties maroon sweater. He and the rest of the jocks laughed behind him as he strutted out of the cafeteria dumping his tray on a nearby table.

"He's such an arse." Mercedes said loudly.

Rachel dabbed a tissue at her shirt as others from the table leant her theirs.

"It was weird though. He actually seemed sincere when he said sorry. I was about to apologise back for leaving my bag in the way" Artie said as he picked the remaining parts of Karofsky's sandwich off his sweater.

"Hmm I agree. That was very unlike Karofsky. Anyways, we got to get to Glee or Shue won't be happy. He was in a bad mood earlier in Spanish. I think Ms. Holliday dumped him or something." Mercedes picked up her book bag and left the cafeteria with her friends in toe.

xXx

The school day at Dalton was over for both Blaine and Kurt as they had their last period free. They wanted to take the next step in their relationship but both decided things were going too fast so they opted to cuddle on one of the sofas in the Warblers practice room instead.

"Blainey?" Kurt lifted his head up off of his boyfriend's chest to look him in the eyes.

"Yes cutey?" Blaine replied whilst running his hand through Kurt's soft brown hair. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Have you ever been with anyone else before me?" The end of school bell sounded which startled Kurt a little.

"Um…why do you want to know?" Blaine asked whilst pushing himself up into a seated position.

"Well you said to me back along that you weren't any good with romance and stuff but it doesn't show. You seem to be, well perfect at it. You seem to know when we're taking things too quickly and are the one to stop things when it gets too heated. It's like you've been through it before." Kurt blushed.

"Yes I have." Blaine answered bluntly.

"Oh, how many boyfriends have you had?" Kurt felt odd asking his boyfriend this but he was curious.

"Only one before you." He replied shakily.

Blaine stood up and walked over to the nearest window. Classes were now officially over for the summer and a few of boys were playing soccer in the field below. Blaine opened the window slightly letting in a warm breeze. He removed his tie and chucked it on the nearest chair.

"He had to move away with his parents." Blaine turned around with tears in his eyes as he unbuttoned the first two top buttons of his white shirt.

"Oh crap are you crying? Sorry!" Kurt quickly got up from the sofa and went over to hug the dark haired boy.

"We broke up around this time last year actually. We'd been together for about 8 months" He sniffed and wiped away the last of his tears. He sank himself into an armchair and Kurt sat softly onto his lap "I was very shocked. Everything had been going swell and then one day he just stormed up to me and said he was leaving. I obviously asked why and pleaded him to stay but he said that his parents couldn't afford tuition."

"Did you love him?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I did." Blaine looked down at the floor.

Kurt wanted to ask him more personal things about their relationship but decided now wasn't the time. "That was totally unfair of his parents to do that. Did they know about your relationship?" Kurt swept a stray hair from Blaine's bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah, that's why I think they pulled Sam out of Dalton and transferred him to McKinley."

"Sam? As in Sam Evans, Sam?" Kurt sat bolt upright. Blaine nodded slowly.

"I thought you knew that we knew each other? We were chatting at Rachel's party that time. I think you were over speaking to Finn. Anyway, it had been like six months since I saw him last. He looks completely unrecognisable now. He used to wear glasses and had long brown hair that he tied in a pony tail. It was going great catching up with him. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. But then that Latino girl came over and started sucking on his face right in the middle of our conversation. That's why I got so drunk, I couldn't face it. I couldn't face him. When I kissed Rachel during spin the bottle, I really did think I was bisexual like Sam" Blaine shuddered at the thought of the second kiss with Rachel in the coffee shop.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's still shocked body and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"I suppose I never really got to know him before coming here. It's funny though..." Kurt looked into Blaine's chestnut eyes. "...I was always curious about him. I guess I do have gaydar"

"I guess you left your gaydar gun in your locker when that David Karofsky guy decided to kiss rape you" Blaine realised he hit a nerve and playfully squeezed Kurt's arm and rocked him on his knee.

"That's not funny. I wanted you to be my first kiss. You know how much that stuff means to me. Get off of me." Kurt got up off the dark haired boys lap. Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's sudden change of mood.

"I'm going to the library to read for a bit. My dad will be here about six to pick us up so I'll see at five thirty in the parking lot out front. I'll text you if anything changes." Kurt picked up his bag and walked out the heavy double doors just as Wes and David walked in.

"Everything alright buddy? Did you and Kurt have a fight?" Wes asked perching on the sofa Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on no more than twenty minutes ago.

"Yeah we're fine. I told him about Sam." Blaine admitted.

"Oh, is he not cool about you meeting him on Saturday then?" David asked as he bit into a red apple. Blaine shifted in his seat looking awkward.

"I didn't mention it. He was the one who asked me about previous boyfriends randomly so I told him about Sam. Then I mentioned something about that Karofsky guy who drove him out of his old school and he stormed out. I opened my fat mouth again without thinking." Blaine sulked into the leather arm chair.

"Well you better let him know soon or you'll end up hurting him." David said whilst twisting the stalk out of the apple.

"Hmm, I'll tell him later on the way back when his dad drops me off. I got to go pack now anyways. I'll text you over the summer sometime to meet up." Blaine pushed himself out of the chair, picked up his tie and book bag and hugged his friend's goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, there's some Klaine coming up so I'm just warning you. I didn't want to write it but it just sort of happened…**

**Also, I'm not great with grammar as it's been a while since I went to school! So I apologise now if you find any mistakes... **** thanks.**

**Oh and ****disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**

Later that evening, on the drive back from Dalton Academy, Blaine decided to tell Kurt about meeting up with Sam. He sat there uncomfortably waiting for his boyfriend to say something.

"Kurt, please talk?" Blaine said quietly. "We're only going to grab a coffee. You can come if you want?" Kurt continued to stare out of the window at the sun starting to set on the horizon.

"Kurt, just speak to Blaine please? We're almost back and I don't want you just storming up into your room. Carole's been cooking all day." Burt flicked the indicator behind the wheel and overtook a lorry in the slow lane.

"If I hadn't of asked you earlier whether you'd had a boyfriend before, you would have just gone to meet your ex anyway wouldn't have you?" Kurt turned to face Blaine who looked awkward being put on the spot.

"I..um…I don't know." Blaine stuttered and crossed his arms. He sank himself lower into the seat. His safety belt that was across his chest was now around his neck.

"Sit up please." Burt said over the music being played on the radio. Blaine obeyed Kurt's dad's order.

"A lot of this stuff is common sense. You don't go off for coffee with an ex you JUST mentioned to your current, new" Kurt whispered "boyfriend."

Kurt looked up to see if his dad had heard. Burt was tapping his hands on the wheel along to some country music now playing.

"Do you want me to have trust issues?" Kurt whispered even quieter. "You know I have a million other problems that eat away at me."

"You mean like exaggerating?" Blaine smirked but Kurt didn't as much as blink. "Look, I will ring Sam later…" Blaine said whilst pressing the button to close his window. "…and get him to bring all the other guys from McKinley Glee club along. It will be nice to see them all as we haven't seen them since Regionals…and I think it's time we went public with our relationship."

Kurt turned red.

"Oh you two are together now… finally?" Burt perked up just as he was pulling into the Hummel-Hudson driveway.

The sun was pretty much down and Kurt could see Finn helping Carole set the kitchen table through the front window. Kurt waved and could clearly see her mouth the words "they're here".

"This means you two aren't sleeping in the same room now you know." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I saw that . It would be irresponsible of me to let you sleep together. Blaine can sleep in the spare room. If you" Burt pointed his finger at Blaine who smiled innocently "are hanging out in Kurt's bedroom, I want the door left open and the music kept low. Okay?"

"Yes." Kurt and Blaine replied in unison.

"Don't forget, I was a teenager once." Burt winked and opened the trunk of the car. Kurt pulled a face that said please-don't-disclose-any-more-info-dad whilst Blaine chuckled and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Okay, now go on and get inside. I'll bring the rest of your stuff in."

xXx

The evening went well for everyone.

Finn was surprisingly cavalier about Blaine and Kurt being together.

"Save some for me." Blaine said as Finn dug into his fourth portion of lasagne. Finn playfully growled at Blaine who nearly choked on a piece of garlic bread from laughing so much.

Luckily, neither boy had to worry at all about running out of food as Carole had outdone herself and cooked up enough dinner in hopes to freeze the rest away.

"Seriously, how you manage to stay so…" Kurt considered what word to choose in front of his dad and step mother "…slender, from the amount of food you consume, really is beyond me." Kurt smiled and leant over to peck Blaine on the lips.

Carole smiled at Burt who pulled her hand up to his lips and gave them a soft kiss.

"URGH you stink" Kurt said loudly whilst grabbing a piece of garlic bread for himself in hopes that if he ate that, he wouldn't be able to smell it on his boyfriends breathe.

"How charming!" Blaine laughed.

As everyone finished up, Blaine's hand travelled under the table across to Kurt's thigh.

"Carole, do you need help with the dishes? You have been cooking all day after all." Kurt shouted across the music she had playing in the kitchen next door. Blaine removed his hand and grabbed the napkin in front of him to dab away any remaining lasagne juice from the corner of his mouth.

"No it's okay honey. You can go upstairs if you like." Kurt could hear a towel whip noise and a playful giggle coming from the kitchen. He'd hate to know what his dad and step mother were doing in there so he took the other door out of the dining room into the hallway as to avoid shattering his libido for the evening.

"Remember boys…" Burt shouted "…leave the door open."

Kurt groaned and made his way up the stairs with Blaine following.

As they passed Finn in his bedroom, who was playing on his xbox, he called out, "Hey Blaine, want to play a game of Halo with me?"

Kurt smiled and said it was okay to go "bond" if they wanted to.

"Thanks for the offer, maybe in a bit?" Blaine said "I'm not a noob though so you better get some practice in."

He nodded towards the TV as Finn's character was killed by a sticky grenade to the face.

Kurt was confused by the terminology used and asked Finn if he wanted his door closed.

Finn said it was cool to keep it open so Blaine and Kurt left him to it.

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable downstairs?" Blaine asked quietly as they entered Kurt's bedroom.

"A little bit. I'm afraid of what my dad would do to you if he caught you." Kurt walked over to his vanity and sat down. He picked up his hair brush and slowly combed through his hair. He could see in the reflection, his boyfriend sprawled across his bed on his back.

"You know that the last time we were here, you were trying to make me do sexy faces?" Kurt said thinking back.

"I was sporting a semi when you were doing them though." Blaine joked.

"Shut up you gay!" Kurt said getting up and joining Blaine beside him on the bed.

"Whatever, my boyfriend is wayyyyy gayer" Blaine leant in to close the gap between them and they passionately kissed.

"You don't smell anymore." Kurt whispered.

"You smell a little but I can put up with it. Come here" Blaine pulled Kurt closer towards him roughly so their bodies were now touching. Kurt moaned slightly as a smile spread itself across Blaine's face.

"You feel that?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he thrust his hips. Their lips met again as they continued to grind their erections together.

"We're making too much noise" Kurt panted whilst looking behind him at the half open door. He saw that Finns bedroom door was now closed.

"Do you want to touch me?" Blaine said as they continued to grind their jeans against one another.

"Mmm" Kurt moaned "I do. But…" Both boys stopped rocking and Kurt opened his eyes "what if my dad comes up the stairs?" Blaine sat up slowly running his hand through his hair. His cheeks were flushed.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I won't do this here with everyone in the house. It's not fair on your nerves"

Kurt got up off the bed. "Oh okay thanks but what am I going to do about this?" Kurt pointed down at the large bulge down one side of his trouser leg.

Blaine stood up, his erection slowly going down.

"Go play in the bathroom. I'm going to go kill your step brother on Halo."

"You tease!" Kurt shouted out, probably a little too loudly.

xXx

Kurt had woken an hour earlier than planned the next morning, so he had a shower and made his way into his boyfriend's bedroom wearing only his purple bath robe.

Kurt had managed to wriggle his way under the duvet after much protesting from Blaine who didn't want to get wet. It was amazing that both boys managed to stay in separate beds all night until now.

"This is nice" Kurt whispered. He placed a kiss on Blaine's dark haired arm that was wrapped around him. Blaine, behind him, tightened his squeezed and began kissing Kurt's back softly.

"Is that Mr. Anderson wishing me a good morning?" Kurt said jolting his fluffy bath robe clad arse out. Blaine moaned into the back of Kurt's neck.

"Oh crap I forgot to call Sam last night" Blaine said releasing Kurt. He pushed himself up off the bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Kurt rolled over to face his bare chested boyfriend who was leaning over to take a sip from a glass of water and to retrieve his cell. He pressed the call button and put the phone up to his ear.

"Morning Sam. Sorry, hang on a moment" Blaine coughed to clear his croaky throat and took another sip from the glass of water. "Sorry it's a bit early but um, do you want to bring some of the guys from your glee club along with you today? I'm bringing Kurt with me and it will be good for us all to meet up."

Blaine looked up to see Carole walking passed sleepily on the landing in her dressing gown and slippers. He raised a hand to wave her good morning.

Kurt couldn't hear what Sam was saying but he still couldn't get over the fact that it was the same Sam that he once knew.

"I'm over his now. "Kurt's smile dropped and he raised an eyebrow at Blaine who was rolling his eyes at Sam who's voice was getting louder on the other end of line "No we didn't and THAT has nothing to do with you" Kurt could tell Blaine was getting annoyed as he was now sitting upright at the end of the bed. "Okay, fine whatever. Don't invite Quinn or Santana then. Okay, see you at eleven. Okay, Bye." Blaine pressed the end call button and scooted up the bed on all fours trapping Kurt under the duvet cover as straddled him domineeringly. Kurt, who was pretending to sleep, burst out laughing.

"G'morning." Kurt said with a goofy smile.

Blaine, luckily, jumped off the bed and put on his black t-shirt just before Burt walked passed fully dressed.

"He's just come from his own room. I swear." Blaine said looking terribly guilty. Kurt looked up at his boyfriend who was staring at his dad out in the hallway and burst out laughing again.

"Dad I've been awake for ages. I promise you, we both slept in separate beds all night."

Burt scowled and walked down the stairs.

The smell of fried breakfast quickly filled the air and a zombie looking Finn appeared in the hallway. He opened his mouth to say hello to both Kurt and Blaine, but his throat was so dry from snoring all night (the reason why Kurt woke up so early) that no words came out. Finn half arsed waved at them, scratched his crotch and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

Kurt walked back to his bedroom; now dry, to get dressed.

Carole shouted up the stairs "If the 'lovebirds' up there want feeding, then they better get downstairs quick before Finn eats everything." Her footsteps on the hard wood floor faded as she walked back into the kitchen followed by a faint "Argh no Finn! That's not cooked yet!"

Both boys laughed as they met back in the hallway and chased each other downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry guys for the major delay! I had 4 jam-packed days off from work and just couldn't find the time to sit,think and write!**

**Anyway I hope you like the next chapter! Oh and I miss Glee! Damn hiatus is killing me! Can't believe they moved the airing date for Night of Neglect to the 19****th…argh *pulls hair out***

**Oh and disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

At around ten that morning, the boys decided it was time to head off to the mall so they both jumped into Kurt's black Navigator.

Just as Kurt was about to pull off the drive, Carole ran out of the front door.

"We won't be here when you come back. We're staying with your dad's sister Natalie in Findlay for a couple of nights. We'll back on Monday morning." Carole leant in through car window and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a nice time!" He shouted out the window as he pulled off the driveway.

Everyone decided to meet up at Lima Mall which was about a five minute drive from Kurt's new house.

"Relax." Blaine said looking at his boyfriend. He grabbed Kurt's steering wheel free hand that was clenched in a ball in his lap. "It's going to be okay. All your friends are going to be there."

"…and Sam." Kurt said in a disgusted voice as he pulled in to the mall parking lot.

"Remember though Kurt, he was your friend before any of this." Blaine linked his fingers through Kurt's as they stepped through the large automatic glass entrance doors. "It'll be fine. Plus I think he has a new girlfriend now anyway."

Blaine pointed their hands to the end of the mall indicating a fast approaching group of people. On closer inspection, Kurt saw that Tina, Mike, Brittany and Artie had decided to come along lead by Sam who was holding hands with Rachel Berry.

Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion "Hmm…probably some kind of plot, I suspect, knowing Rachel." he whispered to Blaine.

"I thought she was with that Finn guy though? Or is he with Quinn? I'm confused." Blaine said as Kurt let go of his hand and ran over to the group.

"I am not wearing gold! How cheap will I look! Oh Hi Kurt." Mercedes said looking up just in time to see Kurt charging at her and pulling her into a tight hug "Morning Blaine." She winked.

"What were you arguing about?" Kurt asked as Blaine walked over to them.

"Oh we were 'discussing' prom. Its next month and I don't have a clue what to wear. We still have two months left of school before _we_ leave for summer." Mercedes scowled sarcastically at the two boarding school boys. All the other girls in the group were holding bags (Brittany was also holding a pink pony helium balloon) which contained their chosen dresses and accessories.

"Blaine will make it for you; he's a whiz on the sewing machine." Sam piped up.

"I think that's a great idea Sam." Not surprised by yet another common interest shared with his boyfriend "'Cedes, shall we go to the fabric store later and decide what colour you're going to wear?" Kurt suggested. Mercedes nodded and linked arms with Kurt.

"Mike and I have to go now. My dad's waiting out front because we're going to my Nan's house for lunch." Tina tapped away on her phone replying to a text her dad had sent. "But we'll see you tonight right?" she said not looking up.

Kurt shook his head, "Tonight?"

"…Puck's party. He said I could invite someone so if you haven't been invited, then you can come with me" Mercedes said squeezing his arm gently. Kurt looked over to Blaine who was staring angrily at Sam and Rachel "Are you and Blaine together now?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"Yes we are." Blaine said tearing his gaze away from his ex and grabbing hold of his boyfriend's hand firmly.

"You can come if you like Blaine? I don't think Puck will mind." Blaine didn't answer and continued staring at Sam who was talking to Artie and Brittany over by the large trickling water fountain.

"Anyway…." Mercedes said looking confused, "I'll pick you and Blaine up at about seven tonight?" She asked.

"My dad and Carole are out of town so it's okay for me. Who's going to be there?" Kurt said as they walked over towards Brittany, Artie, Sam and Rachel.

"Um, I think he said he invited everyone from Glee, a few football players and some Cheerios. I think it's going to get very messy." She said with a devilish grin.

"Okay we'll go. Is that okay Blaine?" Kurt said turning towards his boyfriend who was admiring a pair of silver sparkly stiletto heals Brittany had bought for prom.

"Oh I forgot. I can't tonight. My mom and dad are taking me out for a welcome back meal thing." He said handing the shoe back to Brittany.

"Oh" Kurt said crestfallen. "Would you mind if I go? It would be nice to see the other guys."

"Its fine sweetie." Blaine kissed Kurt's head.

"You can sleep around mine after the party Kurt. I don't live that far from Puck's house so we can walk back." Mercedes said.

"Go ahead and enjoy yourself with your friends. You need to let you hair down. These last few weeks have been pretty stressful what with all the hours we put into 'practicing' for Regional's." Blaine winked and Kurt turned a dark shade of magenta. "My mom can also drop you off at Puck's so don't worry about giving him a lift in Mercedes."

"Are we going to get coffee now?" Sam said loudly interrupting.

"Yeah and I'm hungry" Mercedes looked down at the time on her cell.

"Let's go to that coffee shop over there." Kurt pointed. "Then we can pick out some fabric swatches for 'Cedes custom made gown." Kurt said squeezing her arm.

xXx

"I hate how Sam still thinks' he has control over me. Did you hear how he just volunteered me to make your friends dress?" Blaine said angrily as he slumped himself on Kurt's bed later that day.

"Don't you want to make Mercedes a dress?" Kurt said emphasizing her name as he pulled on the tightest pair of purple skinny jeans he owned. He accessorised it with a gold glittery belt and decided on wearing a yellow vest with an open sky blue shirt.

"Well I didn't get a choice did I? I have to say yes now." Blaine said as he got up and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"You could have just said no you know. And how come you never told me you could sew? We could of created some spectacular outfits for Regional's." Kurt turned around with his hands on his narrow hips.

"Warblers tradition…" Blaine replied monotonously. "We have occasionally changed the colour of the piping on our blazers but that's usually as far as it goes." Blaine whined.

A car horn tooted from outside and they made their way downstairs.

"Hang on a moment." Kurt said as he walked over to the mirror. He adjusted his hair that was styled so it was spiking up a little and applied some clear gloss to his lips and pouted in satisfaction. "Right let's go."

Kurt's brief encounter in the car with Blaine's mom was interesting. She seemed nothing like her son in the slightest. She was very blunt and asked some quite personal questions that Kurt couldn't help but roar in laughter as Blaine covered his face in embarrassment.

"Mom I am not telling you whether we have had sex or not! That's…just….wrong!" Blaine widened his eyes at Kurt as to silently I-can't-believe-she-just-asked-us-that.

"It's just your father and I was at it like rabbits after only one week of dating. I find it all so sweet." Mrs. Anderson said as she pulled up outside Puck's house. Kurt was surprised that it was a large brick built detached house and not a trailer.

"Ewww.. mom that's gross! Please spare me of your hetero-sex details. It's disgusting." Blaine lent over to kiss a giggling Kurt goodbye.

"Don't be such a hetero-phobe." Kurt said playfully turning away from Blaine who ended up kissing Kurt's earlobe. "Thank you for the lift . I hope you all have a lovely meal tonight."

"Thank you and call me Sue. It was lovely to meet you Kurt and I hope to see you again soon." She turned in her seat and held out a hand that Kurt shook gently.

"I'll text you tomorrow morning babe. Have a nice time." Blaine leant across again and this time planted a slow kiss on Kurt's moist lips. Kurt wasn't used to kissing like this in public, let alone in front of his partner's mother.

Both boys almost jumped out their seats as Sue tooted the horn in approval.

"Bye." Kurt whispered as he climbed out the car. Both Blaine and Sue waved goodbye through the window and pulled away.

Kurt walked up the cobbled pathway and before he made it to the front door, a drunken Puck stumbled out, cup of beer in hand.

"My man! We have a Kurt!" Puck screamed to the others as he pulled the smaller boy over the threshold in a one armed hug spilling some of drink on the porch.

Kurt was yet again surprised by the décor inside. It was a tastefully decorated with earthy colours and Kurt didn't know who but either Puck's mother or father was a keen modern art collector. Large paintings lined the stairway walls. A lot of delicate sculptures and ornaments were hidden away in the closet beside the stairs where Kurt took off his army style black lace up boots.

"Drinks are in the kitchen through there…" Puck indicated "All the gleeks are out on the decking in the back garden by the pool. Party on little man." Puck said raising his cup in the air. He stumbled over to the stereo in the corner and switched the track to a song Kurt didn't recognise.

Kurt made his way outside after pouring himself a cup of vodka and lemonade with ice. His group of friends Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Artie and Santana were sat around a large wooden table with a parasol above shading them from the summer sun.

"Hi all! What were you talking about before I got here?" Kurt said as he sat in an empty chair beside Santana. After finding out that she was gay from the others and was being bullied now because of it, he felt extremely sorry for her.

"Well um Kurt…we just saw Karofsky." Mercedes said laying a hand on Kurt's lap whose jaw had dropped. "But don't worry. He came over to us a moment ago and said that if you were coming tonight, he was going to be civil and that he was here to get drunk and get some pussy." Mercedes rolled her eyes and took a sip from her drink.

Kurt laughed sarcastically as all the others looked at him in confusion.

"But Puck doesn't have any cats..." Brittany said. Artie just looked at her in disbelief. Santana leant over in her chair, rested her hand on Brittany's and whispered into her ear. Brittany's eyes widened as she realised what Mercedes had meant.

"He's changed you know?" Tina said quietly. "He's been sitting closer and closer to our table every day at lunch and I swear he listens to our conversations. I often hear him laughing whenever one of us makes a joke." A few of the other people around the table nodded in agreement. "He fell over Arties bag the other day at lunch and actually said sorry!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but still decided to cover me in his sandwich after realising what he said." Artie mumbled under his breath.

"I think he's trying to hear information about you Kurt. After bullying you out of McKinley, I think he now feels regret." Everyone looked at Brittany. For her to say something in context was rare.

Loud arguing coming from the living room made the kids from the glee table jump.

"What the…?" Mercedes said as Finn stumbled out of the patio doors arm in arm with Dave Karofsky.

"I totally beat you dude. You looked like you were going to vom everywhere after that seventh sambuka!" Finn said holding onto the larger boy for support as he swayed on the spot.

Moments later, Rachel pushed passed them and sat next to Mercedes at the table.

"What's up with you girl?" Mercedes said handing her a drink. Rachel chugged back the entire cup and wiped her mouth.

"Sam." She said burping quietly. "I went to go to the toilet upstairs and found him and some curly haired jock making out with Quinn watching. GRRRR!" she screamed.

"You were right white boy." Mercedes said to Kurt.

"Dude! I didn't know you were coming!" Finn said as he made his way over to Kurt. Finn went to take a sip from his drink but missed his mouth and poured the entire lot down his shirt. Karofsky roared beside him in laughter.

"He's not gay." Kurt said as turned back to Mercedes.

"Uh, I just saw him with another guy Kurt." Rachel said.

Kurt drank the last drops of his drink from the bottom of his cup and put it down on the table and saw that Karofsky was now sitting opposite him.

"Oooh gossip!" Finn said as he sat beside Rachel.

"Grow up Finn. " She tried to say seriously but quickly started grinning.

"He's bisexual." Kurt said loudly. "He used to go out with Blaine." Kurt said as he got up out of his chair. Karofsky's eyes were fixatedly staring at Kurt's empty cup on the table. "I'm going for a top up. Anyone want anything?"

Only Mercedes wanted another drink as Rachel had drunk hers so he made his way into the empty kitchen. He had to climb over Puck who was lying on top of another cheerio making out in the doorway.

He started pouring out a drink when he heard someone pull themselves onto the kitchen counter beside him.

"Hey homo. What 'ya drinking?"

Kurt didn't turn around.

"I would prefer it, David, if you called me by my name please. Using that word is extremely offensive and very hypocritical of you." Kurt said as he unscrewed the lid off of a bottle of rum.

"Sorry." He said quietly looking at the cream tiled floor.

"I'm making Mercedes drink at the moment. Then I'm going to make myself another vodka and diet lemonade." He answered Dave's initial question calmly.

Kurt could hear Dave slide off the counter and make his way over to him.

He then felt one hand gently rest against his hip and a breath in his ear but he, for some strange reason, didn't pull away.

"Mmmm." Dave moaned in his ear quietly "That sounds nice. Can you make me one with ice? I'm sweating like mad here. It's just so damn…" Dave leaned in a little closer. So close that his lips touched the tiny hairs on Kurt's ear. "…hot." He whispered seductively making Kurt shiver, despite the summer heat, from head to toe.


End file.
